


Candy Man

by 7veilsphaedra



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/pseuds/7veilsphaedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet sugar candy man meets hot frying pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dub-con.
> 
> Written to prompt for the old Livejournal yuletide_smut Giftfic Exchange community (now on Dreamwidth.) Much gratitude and delight for whymzycal's beta, which went "well beyond." Thanks, Whymzy, you are a good sport!

Girls get weird ideas about the guys they plan to sleep with, Gojyo learned early on. Like this one.

“Gojyo, it was such a romantic idea to walk back to my place along the park. You’re a pretty romantic guy, hey?”

Gojyo shot her a slow, sidelong glance and shoved back his snort with a wink and a long drag on a cigarette. As they ambled back to her crummy room—not that he had cared how crummy it was, but why couldn’t she just admit she was lonely and wanted a warm body to hold onto instead of trying to trick out their time together with a bunch of made-up shit?—he even pointed up at the sky. “Look at those clouds trying to cover the moon, like a shy girl hiding her face with her fingers.”

“That’s poetic!” she cooed.

It wasn’t rocket science. Girls generally gave out treasure maps to their bedrooms, and ‘romantic’ was the key to this one. He paid her a bunch of cheap flowers and compliments, a shared bowl of coconut jelly and shots of plum brandy and a moonlit stroll next to the park—night breeze, rustling leaves, smell of ozone tamping down the dust on the path. Nice! Judging by her reaction, he probably could’ve skipped the flowers.

Not all girls were like that. Sometimes the words ‘I see you’re a romantic’ were secret woman-speak for ‘Don’t even try to con me, you bullshit artist.’

This one wanted the candy sprinkles. Why the hell she’d look for candy in the sorta place that only served rot-gut, Gojyo couldn’t figure out. It was one of those twisted things about women he would never understand. Like why she would choose him, a guy who could barely pretend she was worth the effort.

Still, he was willing to play the part. Especially if it meant he would get some. She could even consider herself lucky since he was the mellower brand of rot-gut. All she would wake up with was a cold and empty bed, maybe a hangover, and few stiff muscles and slightly sore crotch. He wouldn’t drain her bank account. He wouldn’t beat her up. He wouldn’t sell her off to his buddies—even taking into account that they weren’t the sort who would use her like that should he serve her up on a platter in any case.

Not like Banri.

Fuck.

Banri.

Bad Times.

She should be grateful he was the one who let her pick him up tonight.

The girl had neon pink fingernails and plush-toy boobies which she was squishing against his arms. She was massaging his biceps. Grind, grind, grind.

It was kinda getting on his nerves. Nothing shy about her, in spite of the act.

Something else was bothering him, too—not so much about her, but about this whole getting laid business. Lately, it was too much work for not enough splurt. These pretend games, he really hated them, but there was more to it than that. The way these girls never looked him in the eye made him feel like he was being used as a stand-in, a ‘Dutch wife,’ a replacement for someone else, maybe even someone who had never existed. He meant less to them than a figment of their imagination.

Gojyo sighed. At least he might get a jizz or two out of the deal.

Except the kisses they shared held no magic, and the way this girl rubbed up against his body left him flat. He felt … _sorry_ for her? He actually pitied her. Right up until the part where he tried to untangle himself.

Suddenly, fingers clung like tentacles. Instead of Mr. Romance, he was Mr. Shithead, and the whole stinking neighbourhood was gonna hear about it.

Next thing Gojyo was rabbiting outta there like he was always gonna leave—without a backward glance of regret, only this time with a side helping of what-the-fuck. Seriously! Had he broken some rule? Some tacit agreement? It was the first time in his life a girl had raised holy living hell ’cause he hadn’t slept with her.

Worse, it turned out her room was next to the guy who delivered booze to the restaurant at the inn where their pack was staying, so before they left the next morning, Gojyo had to endure stopped-on-a-dime conversations and knowing grins from The Help. Big, smiley, knowing grins with all the teeth showing, like a pack of Hakkai-clones after Gojyo neglected to scrub the pots after a bivouac cookout. 

Sanzo was especially bastard-y about it. “I haven’t got any spare smokes, and what the fuck’s with the headband hanging over your eyes? You hiding the frying-pan ding left over from last night’s date?”

Hakkai was slyer, disguising his jabs in maternal concern as he pointedly pulled long red strands of hair from the bathroom sink and hovered them over the wastepaper basket with his pinky held up, his lip curled with disgust, before releasing, “Erectile dysfunction is another sign of depression, I suppose. After that, there’s nothing left except the long, slow slide into dotage, decrepitude and male pattern hair loss.”

Gojyo being Gojyo, it took another man’s cock buried up his arse for him to realize maybe Hakkai was onto something.

But first there was that sordid little detour involving …

 

 

**Kandee, the Sweetest Little Sexpot in Gyangzhou**

Kandee was in the telephone directory for phone sex listings.

She was plump and pink and fluffy in a sheer teddy trimmed with marabou and kitten heels, lying all “come to honey” in a pile of candy. Her toenails were the colour of gumdrops. Candies dripped off her: strawberry swirls, lemon jellies, peppermint twists, foil-wrapped chocolate patties, licorice allsorts and gummybears. It was a veritable casino of candy, and he was dying— _dying!_ —to plug her slots. Mostly because he was wondering if he had what it took anymore.

Desperation drove him to punch in those numbers. Desperation and the first stiffy he’d had in nearly a month that didn’t deflate the very next moment.

Up and staying up.

Seriously, when had this become a problem for him?

“Hello, sugar daddy!” Kandee’s voice recording burbled, providing a welcome relief from the sad and sinking path his thoughts had taken. “My honey pot’s all hot and sticky and needs some stirring fast before it boils over, but before you can dip in that long, thick licking stick of yours, operators are standing by to make your order special sweet and tasty. Please have your credit card ready and press 1 for a lick, 2 for the taffy pull— _aaah!_ —3 for the cherry pie, 4 for the full shebang and— _oooh!_ —pound for more options ...”

Credit card, credit card, credit card … Shit! Of course they couldn’t take cash or cheques.

Sanzo was in the shower, which meant his jeans were just lying there, which meant his wallet was just lying there.

It would only take ten or fifteen minutes, tops. He would pay it back. He wasn’t going for the full shebang, and Kandee’s tongue? Man! Her tongue was wrapped around a really long, colourful and interestingly shaped lolly. Not that he could taste, smell and feel any of this yet, but a little imagination went a long way.

All that was left to experience this full-sensory extravaganza was to reach over and …

Fricking shit!

He never thought he’d hear the end of it. Even after he finished picking bullets out of his pillow. Even after he humped the nightly mahjong tables for a week and paid it back with thirty-nine percent interest. And honestly, there weren’t that many games happening out here in the fricking hinterlands.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Damned if he’d ever call up a 1-900 service again.

Except that wasn’t the end of it. Not by a money shot. First there was …

 

 

**The Twelve-Step Program to Hell:**

  1. The scam artist at Kandee’s site stole their numbers and rang up charges on the gold card …
  
  

  2. The thief happened to be into porn. Okay, so was Gojyo, but this was Seriously Freaky Porn, as in streaming live video of small crowds of young men crawling around on the floor with collars and leashes and tails in some sort of weird-ass man-doggy training camp. Not that he looked too closely.   
  
Except to say—Whoa! Nope, he so wasn’t going to go there. Even he had his standards.   
  
Except to say, how were those tails fixed to their bodies exactly? WHOA!  
  
Seriously.  
  
How did they get a thing that size crammed up there?  
  
Gojyo swallowed hard. Ouch.
  

  3. The card was maxed out, which—Kanzeon-almighty! How many hours of man-doggy porn did a person have to watch to rack up that many charges? All of which meant—
  

  4. They were fuck out of credit and fuck out of luck.
  

  5. Everybody turned to glare at Gojyo, as though this had something to do with him! As though man-doggies were his thing!—which required an automatic default to indignant spluttering denial, which would’ve much more believable if—  

  6. He hadn’t previously ‘borrowed’ the card for that unauthorized session with Kandee.   
  
What’s more, his call had only taken six minutes, to his everlasting shame. Not because that’s all it took to reach paradise, but because that’s all it took for his meat-rod to shrivel up like a fatty sausage left in the oven overnight. Shrivel and die. What the hell was wrong with it?  
  
None of which mattered, because by the time it was established that no, Gojyo was not the culprit and yes, their financial security had been compromised, it was too late because— 
  

  7. Everyone was suddenly reminded of this, the one and only time when he had been the culprit, which meant that— 
  

  8. He was put in charge of getting them out of this jam, for which— 
  

  9. The only way was to get a job, which was why— 
  

  10. He was out under lung-searing skies, lugging bricks and wheelbarrows of mortar up an embankment that must’ve been three hundred meters above the valley bottom in order to repair a breach in the protective wall. 



  
So the twelve-step program was missing a couple of steps. Who was counting?

He was now, officially, too exhausted to get his rocks off in any case, with the added kicker that he was no longer in denial about the sad state of his dick, as could be witnessed by their conversation that morning.

Gojyo tugged, intoning, “Rise, dick, rise! C’mon, gimme a thrill. Show me some of your sweet self-loving.”

 _‘Nuh-unh, leave me the fuck alone.’_ Funnily enough, his dick had a weird little falsetto. Gojyo wondered about that. He figured the tone would’ve been deeper and more gravelly.

“Oi, oi, it’s time to rise to the occasion! What’s with this withholding shit? I want some satisfaction here. Aren’t we old friends? Old amigos? Old compadres?”

_‘Piss off!’_

“Pissing off ain’t my problem. It’s the fucking off that I could use a hand with.”

_‘Go away!’_

“Please, I’m begging you. Distract me. Where’s my happy-times joystick? My magic wang?”

No response.

“Aw, jeez! Think of them. Big, squishy tits spilling out around the fingers. Nice, round, squeezable bottoms. Legs like a kick line of chorus girls, you know how they spread ’em? _Doo-doo-doot-doot-doodle. Doo-doo-doot-doot-doodle_ Sticky, syrupy little …”

Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze. Rub, rub, rub.

_Waggle, waggle, waggle. Flop, flop, flop._

Shit. It was official.

Gojyo’s dick was dead. Where were Hazel and a fresh demon corpse when they could’ve done something useful?

Maybe there was more going on than just the general dullness he’d been feeling toward the ladies. Wave after Minus Wave of attacks. Never sleeping in the same bed. Getting the shit kicked out of them again and again. Was it too much to ask that the person in his arms might actually want him?

Gojyo grabbed his cigarette pack off the nightstand, lit a smoke and, dropping his head back against his pillow, blew rings at the ceiling.

He couldn’t even find the energy to blame the girls he slept with. It wasn’t as though he wanted any of them, either.

 

 

**Plan B from Outer Space:**

First thing he did when he got paid was dress up in his best denims and leathers, hair all glossy and sleek from a long, hot shower. In that grubby hotel room, he stuck out like a ruby winking from the muck.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sanzo growled.

“To double-down,” Gojyo replied.

“Not with our money, you don’t.”

“Gambling pays better than construction.”

“I agree with Gojyo, Sanzo,” Hakkai intervened. Gojyo did a double-take. Had he missed that little rinkytinkle of Zakuro’s bells? Had space invaders whacked the real Hakkai and injected in an alien brain? “We have a better chance of getting away from here sooner if he uses his talent for cards. Even so, I don’t believe he should take the whole pay packet. Half should suffice.”

Yup, aliens with freaking ray-guns. Totally possible. Especially after the Zombie Resurrection Tour.

“We have a better chance of getting away sooner if _you_ use your talent for cards. With the Kappa’s odds, we’re more likely to all be given STDs.”

“Yeah, come to think of it, you’re pretty talented with the cards.” Gojyo cherry-picked his way past Sanzo’s insults. “Why don’t you join me? The extra winnings would be great.”

“Ha ha ha, I’m sure they would, but I assure you there is far too much mending for me to catch up on to be out gallivanting,” Hakkai quipped, fishing the envelope of money out of Gojyo’s fingers and cutting it like a deck of cards, neatly in two.

“Heh, fine. I’m just curious, though, why are you backing me up on this one? I thought you hated it when I went out drinking and gambling.”

“I would prefer not to say.”

“Aw, c’mon. Do tell.” Gojyo sank onto the edge of the mattress in order to pull on his boots. “Charm finally starting to rub off on you?”

“Please, Gojyo, let’s drop the subject.”

“No need to act like a prissy schoolmarm, beautiful.”

Hakkai’s smile got even smilier.

“C’mon, gimme some candy. I’m dying of curiosity here.”

“Huh?” Goku looked up from his Game-Boy. “What’s going on?”

He was ignored. Hakkai’s eyes disappeared behind the crescents of his eyelashes.

Gojyo kept prodding.

Through gleaming clenched teeth, Hakkai quietly reprised a portion of Gojyo’s _“Doo-doo-doot-doot-doodle,”_ his fingers mimicking the legs of a chorus girl.

Gojyo felt his stomach drop onto the floor.

“What?” Goku sat up. “What’s that song? What are you singing for, Hakkai?”

Even Sanzo looked like he wasn’t sure whether to look interested or nauseated or ready to Hit People With The Fan while bundling Goku into the bathroom and flushing the toilet a lot in case any conversation filtered past the door.

Gojyo thought it might be a good time to mosey.

“You really have no sense of social propriety, do you?” Hakkai beamed at him.

Gojyo choked back his retort. Hakkai was a scary alien sometimes, and other times he was just plain dangerous. Usually Gojyo was happy to leap into the fray, all banzai-cacti-wildassed-half-youkai, but Hakkai had more than the usual tempering effect on his impulse control. He grabbed the larger-seeming pile of bills—not that there was much difference—stuffed it into his jeans and sauntered out before Hakkai decided to get nasty.

“And Gojyo?” Hakkai’s last words followed him. “You’d better not lose.”

Winning, losing—what was the real reason he was going out again?

 

 

**The Lady Known as Liu**

Gojyo figured he’d find his Good Luck Charm hanging around a poker table; he just didn’t expect to see her sitting at his. She out-dazzled the big-assed mirrors over the bar, the fancy bottles lining the bar, more colourful than a bordello madam’s perfume tray.

The casino was filled with loud music and louder girls swirling around—soft and squishy on the outside, hard as nails on the inside. Gojyo swaggered in and found a game of stud with interesting stakes. His community cards were high, a pair of tens, so he didn’t have to pay the ante, and when he finally got his hand, it was a straight—not great, but enough to sit pretty. Just like the cinnamon red-hot next to him.

It wasn’t that she was particularly beautiful. Although nicely painted, she had sallow skin. Her black hair was pinned up with lethal combs, and she wore a fiery red _qipao_ and mandarin jacket. The same shade tinted her lips, which looked sly and full of secrets and mocking laughter. She wore lots of jewellery, too. Not cute teddy bears or kitty pins or delicate chains with pearls either, but stuff designed to grab guys by their eyeballs and shake the last bravo out of them. She also wore an eyepatch, which—damn, if it wasn’t the most attractive thing he had seen on a woman in ages.

“Sha Gojyo,” he promptly introduced himself.

“Lily, Lily Liu.” The corner of her lip curled even higher. Goosebumps rose on the back of Gojyo’s neck. He wondered if he and Miss Liu had shared a bed in the past, but couldn’t remember faces clearly enough to be sure. She looked older and more confident than his usual dates. Still, entire weeks of black holes pocked his past. He clinked the ice cubes around in his glass for awhile, wondering.

“Something you like?” Miss Liu tossed in some chips. That smile—where had he seen it?

“Something new for me.” Gojyo held and called. Sophisticated women were a whole new territory for him.

“Sure about that?” was Miss Liu’s cryptic reply.

His scalp crackled.

“Are you saying we’ve met before?” Banter could be fun. He figured Hakkai would be better at it, but a fellow had to start somewhere.

Miss Liu winked her one good eye, smile luscious as watermelon. “Are you asking a lady to reveal her secrets?”

“Naw, only the juicy ones!” His three-of-a-kind wasn’t that juicy, but they were all high cards, so they kind of qualified.

“What makes you think I’ve had enough cocktails to share juicy secrets with strange boys?”

Gojyo laughed. If that wasn’t a pass, he didn’t know jack from squat. Shoot, his lucky streak was soaring that night, along with this cheesy banter. He lost a few hands, but won more and even bluffed out a flush with only three-of-a-kind in low cards. Between him and Miss Liu, two contestants around the table had their clocks cleaned in short order, and the third had to do some fancy banking to get his limits hiked. They all had fine stacks of chips sitting in front of them.

Then the real games began. Gojyo had a full house, jacks and tens, so he was sitting good, but his instincts gave him another little warning crackle—the sort he usually ignored. It was a tough call, but before the amount got to a level he would regret, he did just that.

The other fellow raised the bet, asking, “What sort of lady makes her living at cards?”

“The sort that doesn’t sit on the sidelines or scare easily.” Miss Liu met him.

She had guts, and Gojyo appreciated that. He felt his attraction shift into outright admiration. Even so, he folded. It was a damned good thing he did, too, because his opponents both had four of a kind, except that her queens clobbered the other guy’s eights. As she directed a sparkling smile at the guy she’d just wiped the floor with, Gojyo wondered if she might be even too much for him to handle.

“That’s it for me.” With a tip of the hat and a complimentary shot of liquor, the other fellow took his few remaining chips and wished them well.

After that, playing cards with Miss Liu felt like a long and lazy bout of foreplay. They shot knowing little smiles at each other and shifted their weight around as certain places got all warm and tingly. Gojyo leaned back and imagined tugging Lily’s body up against his so tight, they could feel each other’s skin beneath their clothes. He pictured laying his lips onto those glossy reds and …

Somehow, as a few gentle rounds of high cards and two-of-a-kinds mellowed out their playtime, his fantasy twisted around a hundred and eighty degrees. She took over the images in his head. It was her fingers which tangled through his hair and yanked his head down for a lung-suctioning tongue-twister; her long, shapely leg hitched up against his groin, rubbing away; her hands slid under his shirt to massage his nipples.

After the upbringing he had, Gojyo usually wasn’t so crazy about letting women take the lead, especially in bed, but in this case, his dick seemed to like it, silly thing. Down boy! It was firming up nicely.

The lights were brightened to a room filled with blue haze and bleary guests. The piano player finally packed up and went home. The bartender still served them, but only while tidying the bar. Gojyo’s stacks showed a fine profit, enough to pay off the debt and the ikkou’s expenses for staying in town those extra days. It was time to quit. He raked in his winnings and stood up.

“Aw, this was just starting to get interesting,” Miss Liu pouted, voice heavy with chest notes.

“Thank you, ma’am, but I’m planning on leaving a happy man. Let me keep pleasant memories of our evening together.”

“Afraid your luck might run out?”

“Naw, just my cash, Miss Liu. I don’t want to go with more regrets than chips.”

“Call me Lily, please! Ma’am sounds so old, and Miss Liu so preachy. So you don’t mind gambling, just not with money.”

“Oh-ho?” Gojyo’s ears perked. “You have another sort of proposition in mind?”

“You look like the sporting type—” a pointy tongue daubed the corner of her tomato red mouth.

Gojyo’s smile lost some sunshine. “Depends on the game.”

“How about a one-shot, high-card winner-takes-all?”

Gojyo tilted his chin and squinted at her, scepticism dripping off him. “Let me rephrase that: it depends on the stakes. I’m not spending any more of my winnings, but as a game, high-card draw is fine.”

Lily lifted her arms, tipped the chair back and stretched, the long curvy line of her body unfolding into a singular va-va-voom before him.

“Sex,” she said, settling back.

“Huh? What?” Gojyo had to do some fancy hopping to keep himself from tripping over his chair in surprise. All his notions about her classiness just took a nose-dive, not that he was attached to the classiness.

“The winner gets to use the loser.” Red fingernails shuffled the deck with a crisp purr and a snap. “A sex-slave kind of arrangement.”

“That’s what I thought you meant.” He had to sit back down for this one. “I just—believe it or not, I’m not used to being propositioned quite so—bluntly.”

“I expect tonight will be one of many firsts, should you decide to play.” Lily picked up a cigarette, plugged it into a holder and leaned over suggestively, waiting for Gojyo to fish out his zippo and light it. Like a well-trained dog, Gojyo complied. “I can tell you’re attracted to me.”

“Well, yeah. You’ve got that experienced, sexy older woman thing down,” Gojyo conceded. “But I’m a bit concerned about where this might be headed. What’s a lady like you want with a rough, uneducated jack-of-all-trades like me?”

She took a long puff on her cigarette holder, and sat there with a knowing smile.

Gojyo fidgeted. He tried to think it through some more. His warning senses were tingling like crazy, but he kept drawing blanks. It puzzled him.

Meanwhile, she just kept smoking and smiling.

Gojyo started to feel a bit sullen.

“Yeah, well, I guess I’d better head out.” He got up to leave again.

She flicked her ashes into the ashtray. “Let’s just say I’m horny as hell tonight and I need a man. I want some handsome scoundrel at my beck and call to order around until my appetite is satisfied. Does it have to get more complicated than that?”

Blood rushed to Gojyo’s head. He was dizzy and hot.

“I—hell—don’t—no, not usually,” he stammered. “One might shoot for the moon, but it seldom reaches.”

“So let’s make tonight about games of chance, the risk and danger, the reward and the loss.”

“Risk?” Gojyo’s fine hairs were standing on end again. “Huh? What risk? What danger?”

Lily’s eyes rolled toward the moulded tin ceiling with its fat cupids and rose garlands. She had to be half-crocked, because she started to chant this weird poem-thingy. _“They seek him here. They seek him there. Those toy-boys seek him everywhere. Is he in heaven? Is he is in hell? That damned elusive cockerel.”_

“What?” Gojyo shook his head as if that was the automatic restart setting for his brain. He couldn’t read this lady’s roadmaps at all. The risky business part stuck with him though, and he said, “I dunno. If you want me to make love to you tonight, baby, I’m all yours. But you gotta know, if by danger and risk, you mean whips and chains—that sorta stuff don’t do anything for me.”

“I’m having a lot of trouble believing that,” She stuck her fingers into her whiskey sour and plucked out the maraschino. “You can’t imagine how good I am with a whip when I’ve got someone I’m interested in all tied up under me.”

Gojyo could imagine. The hotness was kind of frying his brain. Especially when she rubbed the cherry over her lips before popping it in her mouth, chewing it up and spitting out the stem.

Then she reached over and trailed her fingernails up his thighs towards his groin. “Can’t you just picture it? Your body stretched taut and bound, unable to move as moisture shimmers across the surface of your skin, your hard-on so full, a single flick with the tip of a finger is enough to make it explode. Then a sharp stinging lash lays a welt across your skin, followed by the soft caress of my tongue as it laps away the pain and sweat. Stinging pain, followed by a soft tongue bath all over your body until you’re on fire.”

The temptation caused his knees to buckle a little. Under her murmured promises of pleasure, he could feel each word like it was being telegraphed directly onto his skin.

Even so, he had to remind himself that, it was too close to the stunts his stepmother used to pull, and he could easily picture himself freaking out in the middle of it. Not good.

As he got back up to leave, Lily hastened to add, “But seeing as you’re so against it, we can take that off the table. No bondage and no sadism. How about that?”

Gojyo laughed, “I don’t see what I have to lose. If I’m gonna get laid anyway, what’s the point of playing cards for it?”

“You would be surprised, my dear! I’m full of surprises. Aside from that, doesn’t the element of danger hold the slightest appeal for you? The interplay between risk and success and power, or abject loss, subjugation and humiliation?”

“Uh, I’m not quite sure what you’re asking, but it doesn’t matter seeing as I’ve already agreed to have sex with you. If that’s what you really want, that is—Sex, I mean.”

“If I win, I get to dictate how you get laid.”

Gojyo decided he didn’t mind getting bossed around in bed. It no longer mattered to him who rode who, as long as there were humpings to be had.

“Fine.” He sat down a second time, legs crossed to hide his erection, and drained his drink. It was a win-win sort of evening all ’round.

Lilly gave the cards another snap and shuffle, and set the pack in front of him.

He drew the Knave of Hearts.

She drew the Queen of Spades.

 

 

**Total Eclipse of the Het**

The nights were starting to get cold. Not enough for Gojyo to see his breath blooming across the inky black after he and Lily had shared some surprisingly bruising kisses, but after, when the surprisingly muscular flower unceremoniously whirled him around to face the wall—“Hands up, darling, like you’re being arrested”—and then unbelted, unbuttoned, and yanked down his jeans. The rush of cold air was like jumping into a river.

“Alright, honey.” He tried not to sound too nervous. “I’m all yours.”

That wasn’t the only shock.

Her hands, unlike any woman who’d ever touched him, barely mapped the ridges and depressions on his skin. She was getting straight to business, snaking right down to the place where his energy had been coiling at such a leisurely rate all evening. Not that he minded one bit as her fingers curled around him and slowly pulled. Her fingers weren’t too gentle. He liked it. Most girls were too light and feathery with their touches, like they were too dainty for the down and dirty. He preferred a steady, firm hand—one that held confidence.

Speaking of which, the other hand was now roving around in unexplored territory. Gojyo felt it slip over his buttocks, and after a couple of warming kneads, between them. The warmth of Lily’s body pressed against his back had also disappeared to make room for this unorthodox development. He jumped when he felt something slippery trickle in between there, and the finger pressed in.

“Hey! Where are you goin’? That ain’t no place for a lady.”

“No?” The finger pushed through, and started moving around eased by the oil. “Why’s that? It feels nice up here, all warm and soft and slippery, like a nice tight cunt.”

It didn’t hurt, especially with the fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing and rubbing, but it made Gojyo nervous. He had heard of working girls that specialized in these techniques. Maybe Lily was one of them.

“Oh, and by the way, Gojyo?” That full, throaty voice husked in his ear, as another finger pushed in. “I’m a—”

“Whoa!” Gojyo jolted, losing track of her voice as the pads of Lily’s fingers suddenly prodded against something in his inner walls that let out a sudden, almost spine-tingling burst of energy. He barked out a laugh of shock and discomfort, and then said, “What were you saying?”

She zeroed in on that place again, setting off shuddering waves of commotion with every rub. Gojyo had never been so hard in his life. It was like there was a fat ice-cube stuck there, and her fingers were melting it.

“When are you gonna let me fuck you, Lily?” he gritted out between gasps. “You keep doing this to me, and I’m gonna lose it before I’ve had a chance to satisfy you.”

“You’re just going to have to learn how to surrender.” The fingers were whisked away. “Let yourself experience the pleasure of being used. Anyway, who did you think was going to be fucked tonight?”

What? Who else was supposed to do it? Gojyo was still trying to figure out what Lily had just said, when he felt something thick and firm replace the fingers.

No way! Was she wearing a strap-on?

“As I was trying to tell you, I’m not a woman.”

The fingers around Gojyo’s cock stroked faster and harder, causing him to arch backward with surprise. Later, he wondered why he didn’t just pull away and leave, but, right then, as ‘Lily’s’ cock eased into him, all Gojyo could do was concentrate on breathing through the slow stretch. Long, shuddering breaths were pushed through clenched teeth, as the moisture on his forehead gathered into droplets, and he let out a lengthy, hissing, “Sssshhiiit!”

The shock paralyzed him, a little like he had been paralyzed as his mother had lifted the ax. It almost sent him right out of his body, until he felt the guy’s teeth gently press down against the muscles which connected his neck to his collarbone. It surprised him enough for him to let out a strangled noise, and the nip developed into a firm bite. The sharpness cut through the sluggish entropy of Gojyo’s muscles, and the shock cleared his mind. When the spot where she was biting started to throb, Lily suddenly released his neck, and followed the bite with a wet lick that left a cooling ribbon of moisture up his neck. Heat followed by cold.

Push and push and push. All he could do was feel the gritty texture of the wall bite into his palms as he braced himself and let himself get taken. Whoever this guy was, Gojyo could already tell, from the strength in the hands holding him down, he couldn’t pull away. He couldn’t overpower him, and being true to the spirit of the game, which he had lost, wasn’t particularly sure he wanted to. Maybe this was payback for all the girls whose skirts he’d rumpled. It was humiliating, but not painful.

Gojyo always figured—when he thought about it—that being fucked by a guy would be a lot more violent. He expected it to be a series of rough, painful, sweaty ruts fuelled by lust and dominance, but this was well-measured gentleness, something which took lots of practice and the intent to cause pleasure. This realization caused another surge of blood to rush into Gojyo’s cock, a pulse which skipped in time with his heartbeat.

He released a sigh, willing his resistance to drain away. He was still nervous and shocked as hell, but his back stretched into a long, luxurious arch, and he started to revel in the way his hips tilted back, all relaxed and open, with a strange buoyant wavy sensation, the wordless proof of needs he could never admit out loud. He figured he was in for exactly what he’d wanted and the last thing—given the slightly sadistic impression he’d had of his partner—he would’ve thought he would get.

Lily rewarded him by moulding the flat of his warm, broad palms around the rise of Gojyo’s buttocks, rubbing and kneading them like Gojyo used to see the cart-drivers back home at the market trying to gentle their teams. He snorted at the overcooked idea of it, but even though the angle of Lily’s wrists must’ve felt awkward, the strokes on his cock felt firm and sure. So powerful and confident, in fact, everywhere his hands touched sent off a comforting buzz. Gojyo’s hips were tilted over as far as he could go. He couldn’t possibly open himself up more.

Or so he thought. One of the hands circled around the front of his waist, not to stroke him, but to reinforce them as he was pulled back. Another hand slid between his shoulder blades and pushed downward. There was just enough force in the push that Gojyo understood this was not a request.

He never made a point of standing on something as useless as pride, but because of it, this was the dirtiest sex he had ever had. It would’ve been better if the sex were rough and mean. Tearing, painful, angry, hate-sex. Not this careful, gentle … damn!

His hands skidded along the wall, the rough texture of the bricks scraping against his skin, and he had to step back—awkward, what with Lily’s cock mostly buried in him, and heavy. His torso lowered almost to the ground, his arms outstretched, hands pushing against the wall to bear his weight, a position that made him feel smaller and weaker. Gojyo hadn’t fully comprehended his opponent’s strength before, but it was finally starting to sink in—along with the last few inches of Lily’s cock as, with a grunt, he breached another band of tension Gojyo didn’t even know he had been holding.

Lily held still again, and Gojyo was grateful for the reprieve. He didn’t know if he could adjust to this. The guy was buried so deep inside him, it felt like the heads of their cocks were lined up. Gojyo’s legs were already trembling.

Suddenly, Lily reached over and gathered up his hair, looped a string around the fine, straight strands, and tucked it into the collar of Gojyo’s shirt. It felt good to have his hair pulled off his face while he was bent over like that—kept them from sticking to his face when the workout got more strenuous. The gesture surprised him with its veneer of tenderness, right up to when Lily grabbed the bunched hair where it was gathered at the nape of his neck and hung on, sometimes giving it little yanks, like it was some sort of bridle. That took away any illusion that Gojyo was being looked after. The little bursts of discomfort also took his mind off the huge—Damn, it felt like a fricking cannon stuck up there! Gojyo exhaled, trying to release his anxiety. He forced his mind to think of something else, something other than this huge cock and what it would feel like when he started to move.

At that, Lily started to rock, slowly, with careful shallow thrusts, pushing past that inner place of resistance until it loosened completely. Then the girth just felt good. So good.

The thrusting and stroking picked up. Shivers of excitement rippled around Gojyo’s body like ribbons of warming fire. Little grunts of exertion puffed past Lily’s lips. With nothing for Gojyo to look at except their shadows cast by the streetlight against the bricks, the only thing his mind could dwell on was pure physical feeling. Lily’s hips slapped up against Gojyo’s buttocks, the light smacking _pahf, pahf, pahf_ sounds ricocheting around the abandoned street with echoes like bullets.

As Lily’s cock plunged into him, his mind was free to picture anyone he liked. An unfocused face appeared in his mind, familiar, but strange. Was there anybody he knew who would—Fuck! Would any of the guys even understand why he’d let himself get into this position? Let alone be open to—Fuck!

Gojyo’s orgasm came upon him without effort or thought. It was a simple coalescence of energy into a dark little void, which suddenly erupted brightly with pleasant tremors though all his muscles. He let out a soft, sobbing _Haaaanghhhh,_ stunned by his own reaction.

Lily did not so much as slow down and let him catch his breath. It went on and on, until his ass grew numb, and the furious pace became irregular, and then there was a strange twitching and a surge of heat deep inside him. Lily collapsed against his back, and lay there, still, breath coming in great heaves.

When the cock inside him shrank and slipped out, Gojyo felt odd—like what an abandoned woman must feel like.

“That was a first for me, like you said,” he chuckled, a strange combination of feeling pissed for letting himself get fooled like that, shrugging it off, and laughing at his own gullibility and reactions. He hitched up his jeans, tucked in his shirt and fastened the buttons.

“Told ya,” Lily replied lightly, tidying his own clothes. A palm swung down and gave Gojyo a cheeky smack on the butt. “Any time, even if I wasn’t doing this for you.”

“And this way, no one ends up pregnant. Not that there was ever a chance.” Gojyo was just blathering senselessly now, not even thinking about what he was saying. He could feel stuff leaking out of him, and it made him uncomfortable as hell. “I mean, even if we weren’t both guys.”

“Let me take you to my lab, and I just might be able to change that for you,” was the faint, faraway-sounding reply.

A ripple of cold and fear sucker-punched Gojyo. His head whipped around in shock.

‘Lily’ had vanished. Something black was lying on the sidewalk. Gojyo leaned over and picked it up, only to drop it like a poisonous spider.

A raven’s feather.

 

 

Everyone was asleep when Gojyo crept back into their room. Everyone except Sanzo. Or maybe Hakkai—nobody could tell for sure since he had that freakish habit of sometimes sleeping with his eyes open. At any rate, by the time the door was shut and Gojyo’s boots were off, both Hakkai and Sanzo were wide awake.

“Did you resolve your problem?” Typical Hakkai question; it could be taken to mean anything while covering up what he was really burning to know.

Gojyo pulled the cash out of his jeans and tossed it onto the chest of drawers.

“We leave first thing in the morning.” Sanzo sniffed. Then, as though that was the only thing which concerned him, he rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep.

“Did you?” Hakkai asked again.

Gojyo’s eyebrows wrinkled. When he had walked out of the casino with Lily on his arm, he had felt at the top of the world. A pretty woman, a woman who wanted him, who had promised him sex, what more could a guy want?

Oh, fuck! Gojyo suddenly had a flash of sympathy for all the women who wanted the moonlight and flowers and candy coating. Maybe it was make-belief, maybe it was like taking the trouble to roll a piece of turd in sugar sparkles, but it probably softened this aftershock, left it a little less cold, less bitter.

His head was still reeling with shock at the realization of how much peril he had been in. He wondered why he had been spared from death.

“It’s not that easy,” he muttered. “I suppose a change is in order.”

Hakkai nodded. Gojyo couldn’t tell if that was from sympathy or if Hakkai thought he was gonna go off the deep end again, like with those Ginkaku-Kinkaku brothers, dragging everyone along with him.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Gojyo?”

Was he? He’d better make an appointment with an ass doctor as soon as possible. Here he’d been comparing Hakkai to an alien, but with his luck, Psycho-Sanzo the First had probably only fucked him in order to implant some sorta microchip or tracking signal up there.

Or something really freaky.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He tried to sound nonchalant as he slipped off his jeans and jacket and crawled under the covers, wincing as muscles twinged in strange places.

He probably could count himself lucky.

It could’ve been so much worse.

_—fin—_


End file.
